


Behind my brick wall

by Miraculous_kid



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A rewrite cuz fuck it, ADRIEN is soft as fuck-, Adrien Agreste Swears, Adrien swears a lot ;), Alya is a little ray of pure sinshine and I love her-, Angst, Cold Adrien, Everyone's soft fuck it-, Fluff, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Swears, Marinette is soft as fuck-, Max is a gay twink fuck the new episodes-, Multi, Nino is sassy as fuck-, Oh My God, my oc is so amazingly memeish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_kid/pseuds/Miraculous_kid
Summary: A rewrite of Broken:Adrien grew up in a household of love, for a very few short years. He had a bestfriend, and a whole family. But, eventually the family broke.Adrien lost his bestfriend and his mum that day, and lived in a state of solitude. Can his light from childhood come to save him before it's too late?





	1. Chapter 1

Okay so this isn't a chapter yet. I'm going to start writing and drafting this week though. Keep out!

M.K


	2. Blackout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //Based off Everything Black feat. Mike Taylor by Unlike Pluto and House Of Wolves by My Chemical Romance.//

_"Adrien~" His mom whispered. Adrien shuddered. Infront of him stood a ghost of his long-deceased mother, however, her eyes were devoid of love. Instead, they held a deadly coldness from which only his own inner demons could conjure. "Why did you let me go Adrien~ Didn't you love me?" The ghost said, circling Adrien, stroking his hair as it stood behind him._

_"Urk..Agh..I" He tried to speak, but found that nothing would come out. Everything was dark, except from his mother, this ghost, who glowed an unholy light._

_"You don't love me...You don't love me...Why did you let me go Adrien? Why?" The ghost started to sound more desperate, her blonde hair growing into a black, long mess. Adrien tried to move his legs, but he couldn't. He couldn't do anything. "You don't love me you don't love me youdon'tloveme-" On and on the ghost screeched. Tears ran down Adrien's eyes, as he encountered this nightmare once again._

"I DO LOVE YOU!" He screamed as he awoke suddenly. His body was drenched with sweat. He patted his body to feel his heartbeat. He could feel his heart beating wildly beneath his naked skin. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs as Natalie busted in.

"Adrien? Are you alright?" She said, her face showing an unusual amount of concern.

"I-I'm fine. I just had...a nightmare that's all."

"Adrien this has gone on for quite awhile. Are you okay?"

" **I'm fine."** He said, the usual sharpness in his voice coming back. His heart had calmed down, and he finally had control over himself.

"...Okay. Goodnight Adrien."

"Night Natalie." Once Natalie exited the room, out flew Plagg, Adrien's kwami.

"You gotta tell someone about this kid. It's getting worse."

"No Plagg. It's fine. I'm... I'm fine. Go to bed."

"Kid..." Plagg watched as Adrien turned around, and laid down. To anyone, he would look like a normal person sleeping, but Plagg knew different. He knew that Adrien was secretly crying.

_"Kid...You need to tell someone..."_ Plagg said, before resting in one of Adrien's cupboards. Hopefully, tomorrow would be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, unlike Broken, he's already Chat Noir, and he already goes to school. He's friends with the gang, who I'll introduce later. They'll be the same OC's however. I'm trying to make this one better. Thanks for tuning in!
> 
> M.K out.

**Author's Note:**

> A redo


End file.
